Lalaloopsy
This is a fan-made MGA-Gemmy line. Each of the Lalaloopsys dance to fun songs. They're inspired by the dolls and TV show and were made in 2011-2014 Basic Lalas Spot Splatter Splash-the first Lalaloopsy commercial jingle Mittens Fluff n' Stuff-Winter Wonderland Kat Jungle Roar-Wild Thing and Jungle Boogie Marina Anchors-Rock the Boat and Sea Cruise Ace Fender Bender-Lowrider and Riding Dirty Sunny Side Up-Sweet Home Alabama Berry Jars 'n' Jam-Suspicious Minds and Rawhide Charlotte Charades-In the Mood Bea Spells-a-Lot-School's Out for Summer and ABC (by the Jackson 5) Confetti Carnivale-That's Amore Tippy Tumblelina-Anniversary Waltz and Blue Danube Mari Golden Petals-Waltz of the Flowers Rosebud Longstem-Roses Are Red My Love and You Are My Sunshine Yuki Kimono-Butterfly Lovers Toffee Cocoa Cuddles-Sugar Pie Honey Bunch Crumbs Sugar Cookie- Chocolate by The 1975 Patch Treasurechest-15 Men On A Dead Men's Chest Dot Starlight-Blinded Me with Science Ember Flicker Flame-Canned Heat, Fire and The Heat Is On Rosy Bumps 'n' Bruises-Love Hurts Pepper Pots 'n' Pans-Asereje April Sunsplash-Somewhere Over the Rainbow Swirly Figure Eight-Skater's Waltz Scoops Waffle Cone-Ice Ice Baby Sahara Mirage-Genie in a Bottle Star Magic Spells-Black Magic Woman Jewel Sparkles-All I Have To Do Is Dream Peppy Pom Poms-Mickey Misty Mysterious-I Put A Spell On You Dyna Might- Ray of Light Haley Galaxy-The Martian Hop Mango Tiki Wiki-Jump in the Line Pickles BLT- At The Hop Sweetie Candy Ribbon-I Want Candy Cloud E. Sky-Future's So Bright Pillow Featherbed-Mr. Sandman Prairie Dusty Trails-Ramblin' Man Suzette La Sweet-Un Parfait Monde by French singer Ilona Mitrecey Bijou Treasure Trove-Treasure by Bruno Mars Clarity Glitter Gazer-Clarity by Zedd Charms Seven Carat-I Wanna Be Loved By You Dazzle n' Gleam-Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend Shoppes and Candy Cute Sugar Fruit Drops-Sugar Sugar Bubbles Smack N Pop-Popcorn (made famous by the Annoying Thing/Crazy Frog) Twist E. Twirls-The Twist Jelly Wiggle Jiggle-Mahna Mahna Fancy Frost n' Glaze-Lalaloopsy (I Want Candy parody from a commercial) Choco Whirl Swirl-Twist and Shout Cake Dunk n' Crumble-I Melt by Rascal Flatts Candle Slice O Cake-Happy Birthday to You Toasty Sweet Fluff-The Sweet Escape Frost IC Cone-Cold As Ice by Foreigner Smile E Wishes-My Shiny Teeth and Me Bluebell Dewdrop-Sunny Day (same recording as SpeakToMeCatalog.com's Daisy Twist) Happy Daisy Crown-Pocket Full of Sunshine Grapevine Stripes-Heard It Through the Grapevine Blushy Pink Pastry-How Sweet It Is Whirly Stretchy Locks-Lollipop Peppy Pom Poms 2 (her new look)-We're Not Gonna Take It Sugar Fruit Drops 2 (her new look)-Just a Little Sugar Allegra Leaps n' Bounds-Alegria from the Cirque du Soleil Show of the same name Mona Arch Wings-High Hopes Toasty Sweet Fluff 2 (her new look)-Sugar by Maroon 5 Keys Sharps'n Flats-Piano Man Sticks Boom Crash-Bang Dem Sticks by Meghan Trainor Special Editions Crumbs' Tea Time- It's Lalaloopsy Time! (From a commercial.) Lady Writes a Poem-Annie's Song Berry's Blueberry Party- Get This Party Started Misty's Full of Tricks-The Lalaloopsy TV show theme song Blossom's a Busy Bee-Flight of the Bumblebee (the classical composition) Pepper's New Recipe-Hot Hot Hot Pepper's Midnight Snack-I Want Candy Pepper Cooks Up Fun-Hey Good Looking Mittens Bundles Up-Sleigh Ride Marina's Sea Adventure-The Tide is High Sahara's Desert Dream-Dreamlover Marina's Beach Day-Wipeout Peanut's Elephant Act-Entry of the Gladiators Mittens' Sleepover-Sweet Dreams Baby Spot Paints Purple-The Rainbow Connection Peanut's New Trick-Won't You Come Home Bill Bailey Jewel's Bubble Bath-Splish Splash Pillow's Storytime-Between the Lines (Pop Dreamers) Bea Plays in the Rain-Singing in The Rain Misty's New Tricks-Every Little Thing She Does is Magic Spot's New Masterpiece-The sing-a-long from Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land: The Search for Pillow "Flight Plan" Pix E. Flutters-You Can Fly from Swamped "Batter Up" Berry-The Breakfast Hand Jive from Make It Healthy "Spot-itis" Rosy-Bad Case of Loving You "Princess Parade" Peanut-You Raise Me Up "By the Book" Crumbs-Give Me a Book from Mighty Minds "Princess Spaghetti Day" Jewel-O Sole Mio Fairytale Themed Scarlet Riding Hood-Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? Cinder Slippers-Someday My Prince will Come and A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes Tuffet Miss Muffet-Right Here Waiting for You Curls 'n' Locks-I Will by the Beatles Dotty Gale Winds-Somewhere Over the Rainbow Tinny Ticker-If I Only Had a Heart Baley Sticks 'n' Straws-If I Only Had a Brain Kitty B. Brave-If I Only Had the Nerve Little Bah Peep-The Lonely Goatherd Pix E. Flutters-You Light Up My Life Lady Stillwaiting-Love Story (by Taylor Swift) Sir Battlescarred-Topsy Turvy (from the Hunchback of Notre Dame 1996 movie) Pete R. Canfly-You Can Fly from Peter Pan Snowy Fairest-Whistle While You Work Holiday Themed Ones Christmas Holly Sleighbells-Jingle Bell Rock, Jingle Bells, Santa Claus is Coming to Town and Run, Run Rudolph Mint E. Stripes-Here Comes Santa Claus, Rocking Around the Christmas Tree and Deck the Halls Winter Snowflake-Frosty the Snowman and We Wish You A Merry Christmas Ivory Ice Crystals-Winter Wonderland, My Favourite Things and Jingle Bells Noelle Northpole-Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas, and The Most Wonderful Time of the Year Easter Sprouts Sunshine-Easter Parade Lucky Lil' Bug-I Can See Clearly Now and High Hopes May Little Spring-Peter Cottontail Bouncer Fluffy Tail-Bunny Hop Halloween Candy Broomsticks-Witch Doctor and I Want Candy Scraps Stitched 'n' Sewn-Somebody's Watching Me and Spiders and Snakes Pumpkin Candle Light-This is Halloween Furry Grrrrs-a-Lot-The Monster Mash and Purple People Eater Boo Scaredy Cat-People are Strange, The Addams Family Theme and Thriller Valentine's Day Velvet B. Mine-Love Potion Number 9 Toffee Cocoa Cuddles (dressed in her Sew Cute Playhouse outfit)-Stupid Cupid Crumbs Loves Chocolate-Sugar Pie Honey Bunch Valentina Hugs n' Kisses-Love Me Tender Girls (teen pop songs play) Bea Spells-a-Lot-Complicated Cloud E. Sky-Since U Been Gone Jewel Sparkles-Lalaloopsy Girls Theme Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff-Love is an Open Door (from Frozen) Pix E. Flutters-Magic from Xanadu Crumbs Sugar Cookie-The Sweet Escape Storm E. Sky-Dark Horse Peanut Big Top-Unwritten Tippy Tumblelina-Baby One More Time Dot Starlight-Girlfriend (clean version) Spot Splatter Splash-22 Suzette La Sweet-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun April Sunsplash-Pocket Full of Sunshine Pickles BLT-Come Clean Haley Galaxy-E.T. by Katy Perry Pillow Featherbed-How Do You Sleep by Jesse McCartney Dyna Might-Dynamite Blossom Flowerpot-Only Girl Confetti Carnivale-Applause Cinder Slippers-My Happy Ending Scoops Waffle Cone-Ice Cream Freeze Peppy Pom Poms-We Got The Beat Prairie Dusty Trails-Girl in a Country Song Lala-Oopsies Princess Anise-The Rainbow Connection Princess Sesame-You Are My Sunshine Princess Lavender-Right Here Waiting for You Princess Nutmeg-the Lala-Oopsies Jingle Princess Juniper-Somewhere Over the Rainbow Princess Saffron-I Will Mermaid Opal-In My Life Mermaid Treasure-Mermaid (by Train) Mermaid Anemone-Under the Sea (from the Little Mermaid movie) Mermaid Water Lily-Candle on the Water (from Pete's Dragon) Fairy Tulip-Starlight, Starbright Fairy Lilac-5 Little Butterflies (from Barney and Friends) Fairy Daffodil-If You're Happy and You Know It Fairy Fern-The Hokey-Pokey Mermaid Gilly-I Love You, You Love Me (from Barney and Friends) Mermaid Tadpole-Pat-a-Cake Mermaid Kelp-Row, Row, Row Your Boat Mermaid Fin-Sailing, Sailing Seahorses and Horses Sunstar-Hooked on a Feeling Brittlestar-Dreamlover Dottyback-Sea Cruise Seasquirt-Take Me to the River Hazelnut-A Horse is A Horse (from Mr. Ed) Scone-The Hamster Dance Tea Biscuit-Ride of the Valykries Cashew-The Chicken Dance Almond-William Tell Overture Macadamia-Macarena Lalaloopsy Ponies Snap Pea-Schmeerskahoven from Animaniacs Slippers-Blue Danube Juggles-Swan Lake Checkers-We Like to Party (aka The Vengabus) Pina-Jump In The Line Jamberry-You're The One That I Want Pink Melon-La Bamba Tangerine-Mambo Number Five Mulberry-Schnitzelbank from Animaniacs Sunnystar-Take Me to the River Pinkpetal-Don't Worry, Baby Skyblue-Yellow Submarine Ropes-Let's Twist Again Mocha-She Works Hard for the Money Waffles-Do You Like Waffles? Mallow-How Sweet it Is Flutterwings-Don't Worry, Be Happy Honeycomb-Charlie Brown Was a Clown Lady B.-The Love Bug Glowy-Fireflies by Owl City Winterfleece-When Santa Claus Gets Your Letter Ruffles-Yakety Yak Starry Night-The Midnight Hour Pet Pals Belly Curly Tail-Hey Good Looking Purrty Kitten Paws-What's New, Pussycat? Tickles B. Nana-Go Bananas by the Banana Splits Wooly Fuzzy Fleece-Rama Lama Ding Dong Toothy Yawns-a-Lot-I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas Carrot Long Ears-The Bunny Dance from Fanboy and Chum Chum Leafy Cuddle n' Shy-Down Under by Men at Work Pandy Chomps-a-Lot-Don't Worry Be Happy Category:Christmas Category:Halloween Category:TV Shows Category:Toys Category:Valentine's Day Category:Series Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Licenced Products Category:Easter